All the Love
by Maya-nii
Summary: *ONESHOT* Four long years made him realize that he never could imagine life without her.


**A/N**: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last wrote a one-shot. Many things, including the song of Singapore Idol Taufik Batisah, inspired this piece. Dedicated to everyone who has been waiting for me to update my multi-chaptered fic. This is for you guys for putting up with my slowness. Thanks for the patience!

**Summary**: ONE-SHOT. Four long years made him realize that he never could imagine life without her. TokiyaxFuuko as always.

**Disclaimer**: As usual, Flame of Recca never belonged to me. And the song belongs to Taufik Batisah.

o- -

_Every moment, when I look into your eyes_

_It drives me out of my mind_

_And you don't even realize_

_Everytime you walk into a crowded room, all I see is you_

_Tell me why_

They had been close. And it had surprised Tokiya that he had even opened his heart to her. He never imagined that he would be close to her, of all people. He would have laughed if someone told him that he would grow close towards Fuuko and close to love her. But, to his surprise, he did not laugh when he faced that reality several months later. Fuuko and him became close and he found himself soon falling in love with her.

_When I touch you it's just so easy to recognize. _

_How much I love you _

_You know I get a rush inside_

_It's the smile you put upon my face_

_When I see you at the end of the day_

_When I'm holding you_

_Ooh, you make me feel sometimes like_

Their first kiss had been unexpected to say the least. It was Fuuko's birthday and Yanagi and the others had planned a birthday bash for her at Tokiya's rather spacious apartment. Yanagi had him be the one to lead Fuuko here. Frankly speaking, if Tokiya did not know better, Yanagi had an inkling about Tokiya's feelings for Fuuko. Of course, it could have been just paranoia but Tokiya was never wrong about things.

He had picked up Fuuko from her workplace and lied about taking her back to his apartment because Mrs. Kirisawa had Fuuko's place fumigated. Tokiya had been worried that she would call her mother to check the story out but she did not. In fact, Fuuko had been silent throughout the whole journey.

"What's wrong, Kirisawa?" Tokiya asked out of concern.

"I-It's nothing, Mi-chan," Fuuko replied but the tone of her voice had sounded disappointed.

Tokiya left it at that, not wishing to disturb Fuuko and her thoughts. Whatever it was, he could wait till she was ready to tell him. Besides, when they reached his apartment, he could ask Yanagi to help weasel the problem out the purple-haired woman.

"We're here," he said quietly.

Fuuko exited the car gracefully, slamming the door shut, waiting for him to lead the way to his apartment. This move surprised Tokiya since she knew where his apartment was. Nevertheless, Tokiya locked his car and set off to his apartment. It was dark, just as planned.

Tokiya opened the door and ushered Fuuko in before closing the door behind him, enveloping both of them in darkness.

"Uh Mi-chan… the lights?" he heard Fuuko ask nervously.

"Right," Tokiya said before flicking the switch and shedding light onto the awaiting crowd.

"SURPRISE!" the gang exclaimed dramatically, Yanagi rushing over to hug Fuuko.

Tokiya moved over towards an armchair and bit back a smile at Fuuko's startled reaction. The whole apartment almost burst with noise then as the partygoers started chatting amongst themselves. Tokiya, taking advantage of the fact that no one was talking to him, glanced around at his normally neat living room.

Streamers were hung at every possible place and around the curtain rails. His sofa had been pushed aside to make space for the group and his dining table had been carried to the living room. Miraculously, nothing was broken.

"Here you go, Mi-chan," a familiar voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Fuuko was standing in front of him, handing him a cup filled with punch, a happy smile lighting up her face. _She looks happier and prettier, Tokiya thought faintly_.

"You look happier than just now," he stated, taking a sip of his drink, watching the purple-haired woman sink into the sofa, sighing contentedly.

"Yeah. I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday," she mumbled.

"Did you seriously think Yanagi-san would forget?" if Tokiya was the type who snorted, he would have done so but contented himself with smirking instead.

"Point,"

Silence fell over the couple. Fuuko was emptying her cup and Tokiya was staring fixedly at a lamp, multiple thoughts running through his head.

"Let's go outside, Mi-chan," she spoke up, breaking the silence, setting the cup on the coffee table.

"Why?" he asked, watching Fuuko warily as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen, for the back door. When she neared the doorway, she stopped and turned towards him.

"You coming?" Fuuko asked, ignoring his previous question. Tokiya grimaced and set his cup down as well, standing up and followed her to the yard, his hands in his pants pockets. The others were too busy playing to notice them.

It was quiet in the backyard with only the cricket noises to remind the two that they weren't alone. Fuuko sat on the bench with her knees huddled to her chest. Tokiya sat beside her a considerable space apart.

_All the love I ever had will never,_

_Equal all the love we shared together_

_Never have I felt this way, afraid and yet amazed_

_You are the one_

_Babe, you're all the love in the world_

Silence fell between them again but it was more comfortable than just now. Then, Fuuko looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"Look Mi-chan, stars," she said. Tokiya scoffed quietly to himself, musing at how smart Fuuko was to point out the obvious. He bit his tongue to stifle out any insults that he could throw at her right now.

"Aa," was all he said.

Another silence fell between them. Then, Fuuko edged closer towards him, covering up the space he had left. It made Tokiya slightly uncomfortable and it took all his willpower not to edge away. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry enough to tear his whole house down.

"Tokiya, I have to ask you something," she said. That made Tokiya sit up. She had called him Tokiya. Not Mi-chan or Mikagami but Tokiya.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Do you… er… uh… that is to say…" Fuuko stammered. Tokiya let out an impatient noise.

"Kirisawa, if you have something to say, just say it," Tokiya said, feeling annoyed.

"Well… it's hard…" she admitted, looking at the ground.

"Then ask me again another time," he told her, starting to rise.

"No, Mi-chan! I told myself that I would ask you this now and not a second later!" Fuuko exclaimed. Tokiya stared at her for a few moments. Then, his heart warmed at her trouble and he surprised himself by using a finger to tilt her chin up to face him. He stared into her blue eyes calmly.

"Then say it before you regret wasting your time not doing so," he said softly. Fuuko looked down then and fidgeted for a bit.

"Okay fine. You're going to laugh at me for asking this," she finally said sullenly. Tokiya said nothing at this.

"Mi-chan, do you love me?" Fuuko asked, gazing up at him rather hopefully. Tokiya stared back at her, painfully aware that his heart was hammering against his ribs. What made her ask him that? Did she know? His mouth went dry as he thought of an appropriate answer to the question. He could deny it and regret not saying it but what if he answered the affirmative. What then?

Tokiya gazed into her eyes searchingly. Not an ounce of false hope stared back at him. She was waiting his answer. Then, her face fell.

"Oh, I see. I guess you don't. I always thought it was too much to hope for," Fuuko said sadly as she rose.

"Fuuko, wait," Tokiya heard himself say as he stood as well. The purple-haired woman turned to face him, hope etched in her features.

"Fuuko… I don't know how to answer your question. I've never loved anyone since Mifuyu-neechan left me. I forgot how it feels like. I… I don't know," he confessed.

"Mi-chan, if you don't love me, you could just say so. I don't need you to throw sentimental crap on me. I thought you could love me. What did our time together mean to you, Mi-chan? Was I just a replacement for Mifuyu-san so that you wouldn't spend your time alone?" Fuuko demanded, her eyes tearing up.

"No! I… I don't know. Fuuko, please don't cry," Tokiya said pleadingly. Then, a faint smile graced Fuuko's lips and she moved towards Tokiya.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her breath tickling his throat, making him shiver slightly at the close proximity.

"Why?" he asked, equally soft.

"Just do it,"

Tokiya uncertainly circled his arms around Fuuko's slender waist as she circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down. The silver-haired man's lips touched hers briefly and it made him realize that he liked the physical contact. Tokiya pulled her close towards him as he kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionate. Fuuko's arms tightened around his neck as though she was clinging to him for dear life.

She tasted sweet and fruity from the punch she had drank earlier and he could smell the rose-scented perfume emitting from her clothes. It only heightened more of his desire to taste her. It was maddening and if Tokiya had not been disciplined at a young age, he would have pinned her to the floor and had her then and there.

Several moments later, they broke the kiss, panting heavily. Tokiya stared at her as though seeing her for the first time. Fuuko took one look at him and started laughing.

"Mi-chan! You're a wreck! You'd better straighten yourself up before the others suspect something," Fuuko choked out between laughter. Not amused, Tokiya retied his ponytail and straightened his clothes before heading back into the apartment. Ganko pounced on Fuuko as soon as the purple-haired woman was within sight.

"Fuuko-neechan! There you are! It's time for the cake-cutting ceremony," Ganko declared happily as she tugged on Fuuko's left hand to pull her towards the dining table. Tokiya reached for Fuuko's right hand and squeezed it lightly before joining the others around the table.

_Feel you breathing, when I'm lying in the dark with you_

_You read my intentions _

_Everytime I try to play it cool_

_You've given me a chance to be as crazy as i can_

_I can't express, _

_The way you make me feel so right_

After that, their relationship became more intimate. Fuuko's question was never answered but it was spoken but Tokiya seemed to take it that she understood it through his actions.

It was not long before they started making love. The feeling that coursed throughout Tokiya's body was indescribable as he watched Fuuko under him through half-opened eyes. It made him love her more each time they made love. Imagining her touch, kiss and lick him was enough to make Tokiya take more cold showers than necessary.

It was not surprising when Fuuko asked him the same question she had asked in his backyard. This time, Tokiya chuckled at her obliviousness. He had always thought Fuuko knew and he did not hesitate to give her the affirmative reply. It made him pleased as he saw her face light up at his answer and the kisses that usually left him breathless. But he never asked her why she had asked the question again.

It took an unexpected run-in with Yanagi that made him realize why. The brunette innocently asked him if he was coming to the airport tomorrow. When Tokiya had asked why, Yanagi seemed surprised that he did not know and proceeded to tell him that Fuuko and her parents were migrating to England because her father had a business opportunity there. Tokiya fumed silently at this unexpected news and thanked Yanagi with all the politeness he could muster without coming off as threatening. The last thing he wanted was an enraged Recca at his doorstep, demanding why Tokiya had made Yanagi cry.

When Tokiya entered his apartment, he was surprised to see Fuuko sitting on his sofa quietly, her eyes staring at the blinking television screen in front of her.

"Fuuko, what are you doing here?" he asked, fighting to keep his anger down.

"You know, don't you, Mi-chan?" was all she said. That was all he can take without exploding into pieces.

"Of course I do, Fuuko! When were you planning to tell me! When you're on the plane to England!" Tokiya spat out. Fuuko stared at him pleadingly, her blue eyes showing nothing but fear.

"Please Mi-chan… I was planning to tell you but I couldn't find the right time. It was when Yanagi called me earlier and I rushed down to your place to explain. Mi-chan, you have every right to yell at me," Fuuko begged.

"Damn right I do. Did you know that I felt so foolish when Yanagi looked at me when I asked her why I'd go to the airport tomorrow? Everyone knew. Hell, you told everyone except me! Do you know how that feels?" Tokiya snapped harshly.

"I'm sorry, Tokiya. I really am. I was planning to tell you. Please forgive me," Fuuko pleaded.

"I don't know how I'd face the others if Yanagi hadn't told me. You'd probably leave me here clueless," Tokiya continued, glaring hard at his girlfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was planning to tell you but I just couldn't," at that, Tokiya let out a snort.

"You're coming to the airport tomorrow, right?" she asked after much silence.

"We'll see," he replied.

"I-I'm off then. Need to check if I have everything packed," Fuuko stood. Tokiya said nothing. Why should he? He was the victim here.

It was the choked sob that was heard as the door slammed shut when Tokiya realized that he should have been more sensitive about it. But this was not a time for regrets. No, he would not go to the airport tomorrow. It was not his fault. Right?

_All the love I ever had will never,_

_Equal all the love we shared together_

_Never have I felt this way, afraid and yet amazed_

_You are the one_

_Babe, you're all the love in the world_

The next day, around late afternoon, his doorbell rang. Muttering at being interrupted from making dinner, Tokiya opened the door and found himself face to face with a snarling Domon. Recca, Yanagi, Ganko and Kaoru stood behind him, looking half-hopeful and half-frightened.

"What is it now, gorilla?" Tokiya scoffed. The answer to his question was a hard punch on the jaw. Tokiya's eyes narrowed at this and he ducked the next blow to deliver a right hook on Domon's stomach. Not long enough, a fight broke out there on the doorstep. Recca and Kaoru had to stop the two before one of them landed in hospital.

"Fuuko-san… crying… airport… asshole…" Domon was muttering.

"Domon-kun! We agreed that beating Mikagami-san up wasn't going to happen!" Yanagi exclaimed as she healed their cuts and bruises.

"Sorry Yanagi but I couldn't help myself. This bastard made Fuuko-san cry all the way till she boarded the plane and he didn't even bother to show up!" Domon growled, glaring at Tokiya.

"I had other plans," Tokiya said coolly but his heart clenched as he heard Domon's outburst. This made Domon struggle against Recca's hold.

"Other plans? You bastard! You couldn't even spare a few moments to send her off!" Domon spat out.

"Recca-kun, Kaoru-kun, Ganko-chan, please escort Domon-kun back to the car. I'd like to talk to Mikagami-san privately please," Yanagi spoke up suddenly. Recca's brows furrowed at his princess's outburst but shrugged and helped Kaoru to bring Domon to the car, Ganko trailing behind them.

"Come inside, Yanagi-san," Tokiya gestured the brunette in. He closed the door behind him and settled on his armchair while Yanagi sat on the sofa.

"Mikagami-san… When we saw Fuuko-san at the airport today, she was crying but she wouldn't tell us why. Her parents didn't know why either. She just said that it was alright and she was fine, it was happy tears. But Ganko-chan then spoke up and asked Fuuko if it was you that she was crying about and Fuuko-san didn't answer. Recca-kun got mad and immediately bombarded her with questions. Fuuko-san didn't answer any of them but Recca-kun figured it all out what with you not being present at the time. Domon-kun was silent in the airport but on the way back, he burst out that he wanted to talk to you. And I guessed he saw your poker expression and lost it. Mikagami-san, why?" Yanagi asked gently.

Tokiya stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should tell her but it was his selfishness that caused this. Yanagi would scoff at him and berate him for being silly. No, it was better that he said it was nothing.

"Nothing, Yanagi-san. I cannot tell you why. That is between Fuuko and I," Tokiya stated. Yanagi sighed and stood up.

"Mikagami-san, I didn't want to say this but you're the biggest idiot I've ever met. Selfish too. Fuuko had been so happy with you. Did you love her, Mikagami-san?" Yanagi asked, meeting his eyes, staring hard.

"Yes I did, Yanagi-san and I always will. I've felt so guilty for letting her go like this but I never was good at showing my feelings," Tokiya replied softly.

"I see. I'll keep you updated on her," Yanagi nodded curtly before walking out of the apartment.

_My ordinary life no longer colors blue,_

_It's because of you_

_And baby when I look at you_

_It's like a moment lost within time_

_And no reason_

_Will define the meaning of the lightness in you_

_You're the one_

Tokiya lied on his bed, staring at the white ceiling of his room. He turned to the side and inhaled his pillow deeply. He could still smell the rose-scented perfume she used. It had been four long years yet he never changed the pillowcase. It was the only smell of her that lingered.

He closed his eyes and recalled the nights when they had kissed passionately, when he had her on his bed, her beautiful purple locks splayed over his pillow and he could even hear her moans now as he had thrusted deep into her. They would kiss deeply as they climaxed together and Tokiya would slump over her, his face buried in her neck as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Fuuko…" he called out, his voice hoarse with longing. No one answered him. He missed her terribly. Every pore of him ached for her touch and kisses. Without her, he did not feel alive. Yanagi would call him occasionally to keep him informed of Fuuko. Fuuko never called him but sent him messages through Yanagi, all which asked of his well-being.

But Yanagi could not update him as frequently as she could for she had her own life to deal with. Two years after Fuuko left, Recca and Yanagi tied the knot. Tokiya had been invited and he found himself thinking wistfully of Fuuko as the married couple shared a wedding kiss. Now, Yanagi was the mother of fraternal twins, who were always out to create trouble. Tokiya had seen little Hitomi and Hisashi and hoped that Yanagi was not fully stressed out from juggling housework and taking care of the kids.

Domon had been ignoring him since the confrontation four years ago and Tokiya was fine with that. They were never best friends anyway. Kaoru and Ganko were still treating him well but they sometimes regarded him coolly. Recca treated him as per normal as well but with extra caution.

Then, the ringing of the telephone snapped Tokiya out of his thoughts. Grumbling, he sat up from the bed and headed for the cordless phone in the living room.

"Mikagami residence, Tokiya speaking," he answered.

"Mikagami-san? I have good news! Fuuko-san is returning tomorrow! Okay, well, she told me this a few days ago but the twins and Recca have kept me busy lately so I couldn't find time to tell you. I'm sorry," Yanagi rushed her sentences.

"It's okay, Yanagi-san. What time?" Tokiya assured her.

"5 o'clock. The gang are going together but I don't think you'd want to join them," Yanagi's voice faltered at this. Tokiya inhaled sharply and guessed that there would probably be uncomfortable air around if he went with them.

"That's fine, Yanagi-san. I'll head there myself. Thanks for telling me," Tokiya told her.

"Great! See you tomorrow then," Yanagi sounded relieved as she hung up.

Tokiya made a beeline for his room as soon as he hung up. He never worried about this before but he had to make this special. After much consideration, he settled on a simple button-down shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He had never touched those before and he wanted to try that now. He was going to see her again. Finally, after four long years.

_All the love I ever had will never,_

_Equal all the love we shared together_

_Never have I felt this way, afraid and yet amazed_

_You are the one_

Tokiya was nervous. He was driving towards the airport and was considerably early. Yanagi had called him half an hour ago to tell him that she was heading for the airport with them so they'd be there earlier. He was nervous with both the prospect of seeing Fuuko again and being around the gang after four years. He was having second thoughts now…

_No, you are going to the airport whether you like it or not. You blew Fuuko off before she left. The least you could do is just meet her. Don't be a coward, a voice in his head said firmly_.

_What makes you think so? What if she comes back with another man? What if she does not want you back? another voice taunted_.

_She will come back if you do, the first voice simply said_.

Then, it was silent inside his head. Tokiya parked his car in an empty lot and headed towards the arrival hall. When he reached there, he could see the familiar heads of his friends. It was rather weird to see them all grown-up though.

Ganko was now attending her first year of high school and had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Not surprisingly, she had many suitors and had, in the end, chose Kaoru, much to everyone's surprise.

Kaoru was now attending a local college and had grown into a dashing young man himself, making girls swoon at his fanged grin and had been breaking hearts along the way until he professed his love for Ganko. The two of them were happy together and Tokiya felt a pang of reminisce seeing their hands interlaced. It reminded him so much of his and Fuuko's happy times.

Domon had taken over his mother's flower shop and continued to make it thrive. His build had not change much and his hair was still the same mohawk. His face looked more matured though and it made Tokiya realize that he had grown up.

Recca and Yanagi were, of course, happily married. Their kids were currently playing catch and making quite a scene at the arrival hall with their screaming but no one did anything. Recca had taken over his father's fireworks business and Yanagi was a full-time housewife. Both had matured as well and Yanagi, though older, looked more beautiful as ever. Recca did not lose his playfulness and sometimes had to be taken care of.

"Ah Mikagami-san!" Yanagi's call snapped Tokiya back to reality. The silver-haired man saw her waving and gave a small wave back before walking towards them.

"Mikagami-niisan! You cut your hair!" came Ganko's awed exclamation.

"Aa," was all Tokiya could say.

"Why? How?" Kaoru gaped.

"A week ago. I just plaited my hair and cut the plait off. It's still my drawer. And why? It had a lot of memories," Tokiya simply explained.

Everyone seemed contented with the answer and their eyes reverted back towards the arrival gates. It seemed like forever but then, Tokiya saw her.

His breath caught as he laid eyes on Fuuko. His Fuuko. She had grown up so much. Her once-short purple locks were now tied in a bun with tendrils adorning her face. She was wearing a white off-shoulder top and hip-hugging jeans. She looked more beautiful than Tokiya remembered.

Yanagi and the others were calling her now and Tokiya could hear Fuuko call back. He could see her wave towards them. Tokiya kept his distance. He did not want Fuuko to get a rude shock and do something drastic like get back on the plane to England. Tokiya did not know if she hated him or not.

As the group closed in on Fuuko, Tokiya stayed back to hear the conversation. Yanagi was the one asking the questions while the rest were merely there for support.

"Where are your parents, Fuuko-san?" Yanagi was asking.

"Oh. I came back here without them actually. They agreed to let me come back to Japan. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved England but Japan's my homeland," Fuuko replied, beaming.

"Oh Fuuko-neechan! You're so pretty!" Ganko practically gushed.

"Oh Ganko-chan! That was sweet of you! I get that a lot from the guys in England but my heart is only for one person," Tokiya's heart backflipped at that. She was still single. Oh thank heavens.

"And would that person be Mikagami-niichan?" Kaoru asked, grinning.

"Oh… yes… but I didn't expect him to come," Fuuko said rather sadly, her eyes glancing around for Tokiya. Then, it dawned on him that _Fuuko did not recognize him_. He was about to take a step forward but Yanagi stopped him with a warning glance.

"But Fuuko-san… he did come," Yanagi told the purple-haired woman gently.

"He did? But I don't- Oh," Fuuko's gaze fell on him. The group then parted to give Fuuko way to walk towards Tokiya.

"Mi-chan… you cut your hair," Fuuko said faintly. Tokiya's heart leaped at the sound of her familiar nickname for him. It did not sound repulsive anymore.

"Aa," he said, swallowing hard.

"And you… you came… you came," she said, her voice shaking.

"Aa," he said again.

It all happened so fast. A moment later, he found himself being hugged tight by Fuuko, her body heaving with sobs.

"You came. You actually came," she choked out between sobs.

"Aa Fuuko… and I'm sorry for not coming four years ago. I'm sorry for making you cry," Tokiya found himself apologizing profusely and his arms circled around her waist.

"Shh… it's okay, Tokiya. I forgive you. All that matters is that you're here right now. I could never stop thinking about you in England. I wanted to call and send you letters but I was afraid you wouldn't pick the phone up or reply," Fuuko told him, pulling back to look at him.

Tokiya let her go for a while to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. How could he let her go before? She loved him even after what he had said to her. She had forgiven him long ago. Why had he let her go?

"I'm sorry," he said again before kissing her.

Oh, he missed her kisses. It brought back memories. Memories he recalled of with fondness. He was never going to let her go again. Ever.

"Hey you two! Get a room! You're making a scene!" Kaoru's teasing voice interrupted the couple's heated kiss.

"Oh shut up Kaoru!" Fuuko exclaimed as she pulled away reluctantly. Tokiya interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"So Fuuko-neechan, where are you staying at? I mean, surely you don't think of staying at your home alone," Ganko asked.

"I know. I'm not good at housework or cooking so I'll probably stay at a friend's house or something," Fuuko replied, looking at Tokiya slyly.

"You could stay at my apartment. I have a guest room," he voiced out, smiling in spite of himself. Kaoru and Ganko looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Right… As if we're going to believe Fuuko-neechan would actually sleep in the guest room. You might as well offer her your own room, Mikagami-niisan," Kaoru said in between guffaws.

"Kaoru! Really! What have you been feeding Ganko's mind!" Fuuko exclaimed indignantly. Tokiya smiled at this. Some things apparently never changed.

_Babe, you're all the love in the world_

THE END

o- -

**A/N**: This has been, by far, the longest one-shot songfic I have ever done. I hope you all like this and here are the ages of the characters before and after four years.

_Before_

Recca, Domon, Yanagi and Fuuko: 18

Tokiya: 19

Kaoru: 14

Ganko: 11

_After_

Recca, Domon, Yanagi and Fuuko: 22

Tokiya: 23

Kaoru: 18

Ganko: 15


End file.
